I Need You
by unique.and.proud
Summary: ..."I need you Jen..." JIBBS fluff. For Olivia.


**A/N: My first attempt at some pure fluffy JIBBS goodness, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks and enjoy...**

**_For Olivia, because apparently my other fics are all too depressing :) _**

* * *

She was sat at her desk very much consumed by her own thoughts. Her computer was buzzing slightly the only other sound in the room besides the rhythmic ebb and flow of her breathing, the monitor shining out a dim light in the darkening room illuminated her face giving it a ghostly pale look.

He bustled through the doors stopping short at the sight. The bubble peacefully surrounding her popped with his entrance and she looked up in frustration.

Their eyes locked across the room and for just a moment the years faded, the pain and heartbreak forgotten, the regret and anguish hidden from sight. And it was just the two of them.

The spell broke as Cynthia hurried into the room, an apologetic look in her eyes her lips curved into the smallest of smiles.

"Director. I'm so sorry" Cynthia began although this was such a common occurrence she wondered why she bothered.

Jenny held up a hand preventing the onslaught of apologies that was sure to follow.

"It's alright Cynthia. Thank-you." The assistant took this as her cue to leave and with a slight incline of the head turned on her heel and left quietly closing the doors behind her.

They remained in their respective positions, he looming over her desk eyes turned downwards watching the slight smirk dancing on her lips, she in her chair her bright green eyes sparkling at him, just daring him to go one step further.

"I need you Jen." He said it matter of fact, as if it was the simplest thing in the world, like the need for oxygen.

She was unsettled by the butterflies she felt fluttering in her stomach and the way her heart skipped a beat at his words.

"We got a lead on Hutchison." Inside she let out a regretful sigh but indicated for him to continue with the slightest gesture of her hand.

"We can get him. Tonight. Freemont Hotel." He knew she wanted Hutchison as much as he did but he was lost in thought as he watched her process this new information. Captured by the way her eyes glimmered and the way she bit her bottom lip ever so slightly, whilst tracing circles around the rim of the coffee cup sitting on the desk.

"And you need me why Jethro?" Her eyes closed as she waited for his response.

"I need someone undercover before we can make the arrest, you know the drill Jen. David and DiNozzo have already had too much contact with Hutchison, so I can't send them in." He watched as her eyes fluttered open and she raised the coffee cup to her lips taking a sip before continuing with the conversation.

"McGee?" he shook his head firmly.

"There's a chance that Hutchison will recognize him too, there's no way I can allow him to be compromised" he looked intently at her and carried on before she could respond.

"Me and you Jen." He said, the words falling from his lips through a small smile.

"Need I remind you Agent Gibbs that I am no longer a field agent but rather the Director of this armed federal agency and that—"

"Director Sheppard" he cut her off his voice turning hard his piercing blue eyes holding her attention. "I don't really see any other way that we can apprehend Hutchison tonight but if you—"

"Fine" she huffed standing up from her desk, her chair rolling backwards slightly the papers on her desk fluttering in the breeze created.

He took a step backwards and pointed towards the door, a teasing smirk on his face, his brilliant blue eyes shining.

She resisted the urge she had to smack the smirk from his face as she grabbed her coffee cup from the desk and marched out of her office, leaving him to follow in her wake.

* * *

He smiled as he held out his arm for her. His gaze lingered just moment too long on her. Absorbing the way her hair fell radiantly in soft curls framing her face, and the way her make-up was subtly understated highlighting her natural beauty, and the way the black silk dress clung to her body in all the right places enhancing her perfect figure.

She took hold of his arm relishing the way his eyes had travelled the length of her body as he invited her onto the dance floor with him. They swept gracefully across the floor finding a spot close to where Hutchison sat at the bar.

They stood toe to toe awkwardly for a moment, before Jenny leaned in close, her lips grazing his cheek as she whispered into his ear.

"Remember Jethro. I'm your wife who you are deeply and unconditionally in love with"

He regained his composure quickly and gathered her up in his arms, pulling her close to him as the music started to play. He gently wrapped one hand around her slender waist, allowing the other to intertwine with her fingers as they began to sway slowly in time with music.

The side of her face nuzzled in close to his chest as she allowed herself to be drawn in closer towards him and he bend down and dropped a kiss on the crown of her head.

"You look beautiful tonight Jen" he grinned as she looked up at him.

She felt her cheeks tinge a faint pink as she blushed under the scrutiny of his admiring gaze.

"You clean up pretty nicely yourself Jethro" she smiled back, returning her head naturally against the warm protection of his body.

They danced in companionable silence till the song played out to an end and their hold on each other lasted just a moment longer than was strictly necessary.

She pulled away reluctantly and looked into his dazzling eyes, loving the way they crinkled up slightly as he smiled at her in return only accentuating them further and deepening their hold over her.

He opened his mouth to say something but just at that moment his full attention was captured by Hutchison as he began to talk to his guest in hushed tones.

"Boss?" McGee's voice crackled in his ear and he looked longingly at Jenny before sweeping her up into his arms once again as he began to move them in time to next song that had just started to play. The dance was more mechanical this time, the magic from the previous one lost as they waltzed slowly in time to the soft sounds from the band, never straying too far from Hutchison.

She felt guilty as she mourned the loss of his closeness, the way he had held her so naturally, the way she had fit so snugly against his frame. A guilt which only grew as she listened in horror as Hutchison relived his tale smugly sipping unperturbed from his glass of champagne.

They danced out the song and part way through the next before Tony's words broke their way through the static.

"That's it Boss. We got enough to bring him in and take him down. We're going in now. Maintain your cover. We got this handled."

Jenny felt his tension begin to slowly ease away at his senior field agents words. They began to move more naturally with the music as they watched as agents came and discreetly cuffed and lead Hutchison and his comrade away.

She watched as the pain that had etched his face for the last few minutes softened and his grip on her pulled her in slightly closer.

"We have him Gibbs. We'll have him ready in interrogation for you later on tonight... Or tomorrow morning." He heard the smile in Ziva's voice even through the earwig and at her words he looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms his eyes twinkling in delight.

He absentmindedly rubbed her back with his thumb, tracing her soft curves, sending shivers down her spine.

"So back to business then?" her voice was quiet as she tried to hide her disappointment.

"Not quiet yet" he whispered, his voice holding traces of something that she couldn't quite fathom "maintain your cover" he reminded her before pulling her in close once again, prompting her to lay her cheek against his chest. He breathed in the light floral scent of her perfume and closed his eyes as memories flooded his mind and he wondered how he had ever let this woman walk out of his life.

She could feel the strong muscles of his chest ripple underneath her as he breathed, arousing feelings in her that she had long since forgotten and as she breathed in a sigh of contentment she caught that unique scent. The perfect mixture of sawdust, bourbon and coffee, tinged with something unidentifiable, something she could only describe as being 'Gibbs' something that tantalized her senses. She knew then she was in trouble, but as her rational mind tried to persuade her to release herself from his embrace she closed her eyes happy to stay lost in his arms.

They swayed as one in time to the music, admired by onlookers, for the way they fitted so naturally in each other's arms, at how they looked so at peace with one another, how they were so obviously in love.

She sensed his gaze upon her and she lifted her eyes to meet his. She was shocked at the emotion that was displayed in them, like he was pouring everything he had ever felt for her into them, pleading with her to understand, and she did.

"Jen..."

She was so unaccustomed to this side of him that she couldn't find the words to answer, but then she thought with a smile words had never been necessary between them.

A lone tear escaped from her eye and trickled down her cheek tracing onto his warm skin as she closed the gap between them, her lips grazing against his. Their lips rested against each others for a moment before he captured her bottom lip in his, gently deepening the kiss into something passionate and sensuous.

He broke away slightly, his forehead pressing slightly on hers. They were breathing in the same air, through their gasping breaths. Her eyes fluttered closed as he trailed a line of feather light kisses from her collarbone up her neck following the gentle curve of her jaw line brushing against her ear as he repeated his words from earlier that night.

"I need you Jen..."


End file.
